The Decision
by rbnhood
Summary: Would Lorelai really leave Stars Hollow for a better job?


Disclaimer: I did not make any of these characters up they all belong to WB.  
  
This is my first fan fiction, please R&R  
  
The Decision  
  
  
Lorelai sat absently staring at the blank screen on the TV. How was she going to tell Rory? What was Rory going to say? She didn't think it would happen. She just wanted to see if she could get it and she did. She couldn't make this decision alone. She got up slowly looking around, did she really want to do this.  
Lorelai stood at the front of Rory's bed watching her. Her daughter was her life. Everything revolved around her. She had to make the right decision for Rory's sake.   
Rory woke up slowly feeling the weight of her mother lying down beside her.   
"Mom, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" she mumbled snuggling up next to her.  
"Ask me how was my day."  
"How was your day?"  
"Good, Michel fought with Drella about the music she was playing, Sookie almost burnt the kitchen down when she left a towel on the burner."  
"That happens every day. What's wrong, Mom? You wouldn't wake me for that."  
Lorelai hesitated. How was she going to say this?  
"Mom, I have school in the morning." Rory whined. She thought of the big English exam that she had in the morning.  
"I don't know how to say this." Lorelai started slowly then talking faster she blurted it all out, "Two weeks ago I went to Hartford for a interview at a hotel. I don't know exactly why I went but I did. The interview went really well and I got a call this afternoon. I've been accepted as the new manager of the most prestigious hotel in Hartford." Lorelai fell silent staring at the ceiling.  
"Wow, that's great Mom."  
"Rory, if I take this job, it means we have to move to Hartford."  
"What? We have to move." Rory yelled sitting up quickly.  
"I don't know yet, Honey. I want to make this decision together."  
"I'm not leaving Stars Hollow, that's all I have to say."  
"We'll talk about it in the morning." Lorelai sighed and climbed out of Rory's bed suddenly feeling very tired.  
"I'm not moving." Rory whispered behind her.  
"Coffee please." Lorelai rushed into Luke's needing caffeine desperately. Her day started bad and was turning to worst. Rory wouldn't speak to her this morning. She had never given Lorelai the silent treatment before. Michael was being even more hostile this morning. He had taken the phone call yesterday. Lorelai figured he might know what was going on. And to top it all off Sookie didn't have any coffee left.  
"Coffee please.' Lorelai repeated setting her mug in front of Luke.  
"No, you don't need any more caffeine." Luke said not even looking at her as he filled someone else's cup.  
"Luke, just give me some coffee." Luke looked up then noting her tired face and seriousness of her voice.  
"Anything wrong?" Luke asked standing in front of her.   
"No."  
"Something's wrong. You usually have more to say."  
"Nothing's wrong. Just give me the damn coffee."  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Feeling hurt and angry he quickly poured the coffee and watched her storm out of the restaurant.  
"Ms. Gilmore, Ms. Gilmore." Mr. Medina snapped his fingers in front of Rory's face.  
"Uh, yes." Rory looked up at him.   
"Are you finished with your test?"  
"Yes I am." Rory looked at the test papers.  
"May I have them please." Muffled laughter was heard around the room. Blushing Rory handed him her papers. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room. Rory held back waiting till everyone left before approaching Mr. Medina's desk   
"Yes, Ms. Gilmore may I help yo?"  
"Mr. Medina, has my mother talked to you, I mean as she mentioned to you about moving to Hartford."  
"No, Lorelai hasn't said anything." Max looked surprised, "Is she planning to move out here?" He took in big breaths thinking of all the possibilities to have her so much closer to him.  
"I don't know. She's talking about it. I don't want to leave Stars Hollow. I've lived there my whole life." Rory cried, she looked at the ground trying not to let Max see her tears.  
"Why is she talking about moving?"  
"She got a good job at a hotel here in Hartford."  
" I think you need to go home, talk to her. She hasn't made a decision yet has she?"  
"No, she said we had to make it together."  
"Good, now go home, talk with her." Max gently pushed her out of the room. He sat down at his desk thinking of the phone call he was going to make that night.  
"Michel please answers the phone." Lorelai said running by the desk. She had to speak to a patron who left their sink running with the plug in. Now she had a bathroom filled with half of inch of water.  
"I'll answer it when I feel like it." He huffed. I have to talk to him later Lorelai thought as she met up with the patrons.  
It was later in the day before Lorelai got up to the front desk to talk to Michel. She had to leave soon to meet Rory at Luke's.  
"Michel, we need to talk." Michel looked up from the phone, hitting the hold button and setting it down.  
"Unfortunately, I do not have time to speak I must talk to this confused man about where we are located. He cannot read a simple map. Then I need to fix a over booking for next week." Michel said turning away from her.  
"Do you know who you spoke to yesterday when you took my message?" He turned around and looked at her angrily.  
"Yes, do I appear stupid? You have received a position in Hartford. You plan to leave the inn." Michel said dully.   
"I have not decided to take it yet."  
"Do you think I care? Hopefully who ever takes your place will not have your sense of humor." With that said Michel picked up the phone.  
"That hurts, Michel." Lorelai said and walked out of the hotel. Michel watched her walk out thinking how quiet it would be if she left. He wondered if Sookie knew yet. He hung up the silent phone and walked toward the kitchen.  
"Luke has Rory walked in yet?" Lorelai asked sitting down at their usual table.   
"Do you see her?" Luke said distastefully, he walked past without looking at her.  
"Luke I'm sorry. I haven't had a very good day." She called after him, apologizing for earlier.   
"No duh." Luke walked past her again setting some food down at the next table.  
"Hi Mom." Rory said sitting down heavily across from her a couple minutes later.  
"Hi, Honey. How was your day?"  
"Terrible, Yours?"  
"Same. Ready to talk?"  
"Yep."  
"Good. Food?"  
"No. Coffee?"  
"Yep."  
"Luke?"  
"Mad."  
"Oh."  
"You ask."  
"'Kay." Rory stood up and walked up to Luke's counter. Lorelai watched Rory and Luke talk. Luke always seemed relaxed when Rory and him talked. Couple minutes later Rory sat down with two steamy cups of coffee.  
"Mmmm." Taking a sip she felt all the stress slip away.  
"Mom, why are you even considering this?" Lorelai sat there staring out the window before answering slowly.  
"I didn't want to consider it but the opportunities that would come with it. You would be closer to school."  
"I don't mind going back and forth."  
"I know Honey I guess it's the extra pay is the main reason." Lorelai glanced at Rory. She looked lost and confused.  
"I thought we were fine with the bills." Rory tried to think of any unpaid bills and came up blank.  
"We are fine. But there's Chilton, I don't want to rely on your grandparents forever. Then there's college I want you to have the best opportunities. You want to go to Harvard and I want to send you."  
"I don't have to keep going to Chilton. I can get a job during college."  
"No, absolutely not. You will not leave Chilton you love it there and you wouldn't have time for a job during college you'll be too busy studying and having fun."  
"Mom."  
"Plus, I'll have a chance to save and open my own bed and breakfast when you move on with you own life. Rory my dream is to see you graduate college find something you like doing, raise a wonderful family some day."  
"We'll be leaving so much behind. Friends, boyfriends, memories." Rory thought of her best friend Lane and her boyfriend Dean.  
"I know but I think they're understand." Lorelai thought of Michel and what happened today. Hopefully they would understand.  
"Mom, I don't like this but maybe you should take it." Rory felt a deep pain already forming in her stomach. She was going to miss her life here so much.  
"Do you understand why?" Lorelai asked hoping that Rory wouldn't end up hating her for this. She hoped she wouldn't hate herself.  
"Yes, Mom. I love you." Rory put her hand over Lorelai's knowing this could be hard to do but it was the best decision for both of them. They sat there for a while without talking, drinking their coffees and thinking.   
"Lorelai Gilmore. How could you?" Sookie St. Clair rushed into Luke's pointing her finger into Lorelai's face.  
"Were you going to wait till the last day, then tell me?" Sookie yelled feeling hurt that her best friend didn't tell her the news first instead of hearing it from an arrogant French man.  
"I'm sorry, Sookie." Lorelai stood up grabbing Sookie's arms. By then Luke was standing beside the table watching the two with open interest.   
"Are you really moving to Hartford? Leaving Stars Hollow, leaving me?" Sookie sat down at that point waiting for Lorelai's answer.  
"Yes." Lorelai barely whispered standing above her. She watched as the tears began to fall down Sookie's face.  
"Damn it." The words were spoken harshly from Luke as he threw down his towel and stalked out of the restaurant. Lorelai didn't have the time to watch Luke exit the restaurant as she kneeled in front of Sookie taking her hands in hers.   
"I'm sorry, Sookie. I didn't want to tell you till we made the decision."  
"Why are you leaving?"  
"There's some great opportunities for both me and Rory. I don't want to leave but this is the right thing to do."  
"When will I see you? Who'll drink all my coffee and make sure I don't hurt myself in the kitchen. Who will taste my creations and listen to me talk about Jackson."  
"We'll still see each other it'll just take longer than just five minutes. We'll talk on the phone and I'll make Michel promise me to drink all the coffee and protect you from pans hitting you."  
"Michel protecting me. That's a new idea." Both Sookie and Lorelai burst out laughing imagine Michel in the kitchen drinking coffee and trying to protect Sookie.  
"I'm sorry. Lorelai. I guess I was being selfish. I don't want to be alone but I think this will be good for you too." Sookie whispered and squeezed Lorelai's hand   
"Thank you, Sookie." Lorelai whispered she knew whatever they did it would be okay.  
"Sookie, you'll never be alone." Rory said giving Sookie a hug.  
"So when do you have to leave." Sookie asked. Rory looked at her Mom suddenly wondering the same thing.  
"I'll start the Friday after next. I think we ought be settled on Wednesday."  
"That's nine days from now." Sookie calculated.  
"Nine days. I have to go talk with Lane and Dean." Rory jumped up and rushed out trying to think ways the break the news.  
"Are you scared?" Sookie asked watching Rory run across the street towards Lanes's.  
"I'm scared, nervous, excited, ready for this new challenge."  
"Have you told your parents yet?"  
"No, but I'm sure mother will be real happy to have me so close. Easier to control." Lorelai knew that mother would be overjoyed to have her daughter so close.  
"What about Luke?" Sookie asked slowly knowing that neither Luck nor Lorelai opened their eyes to the possibilities.  
"What about Luke?" Lorelai asked confused.  
"He cares about you greatly."  
"He's only my friend."   
"Are you sure? He ran out of here pretty quick when he heard the news."  
"I don't want to talk about him." Lorelai demanded drinking her now cold coffee, thinking.  
"Dean, we need to talk." Rory called watching Dean play ball with his friends.  
"How's my beautiful girl." Dean said running up and giving Rory a hello kiss on the lips.  
"Dean, we need to talk," Rory repeated, "Alone."  
"So what's wrong?" Dean asked as they walked down the main street of Stars Hollow. Rory didn't know how to say this again. Watching Lane's face as she had told her the news was the worst possible thing she had ever done. It took awhile to make Lane believe that she wasn't going to forget her.  
"Dean." Rory began, "My Mom got offered a new job in Hartford a good job."  
"That's great." Dan said interrupting.  
"Dean, there's a bad part. The job requires us to move there. We're moving to Hartford in nine days."  
"What?" Dean yelled turning around and grabbing Rory's shoulders.  
"I'm, sorry, Dean." Rory started crying. She hated disappointing people she loved. Dean led her to a bench sitting down beside her he looked down at his hands not knowing what to say.  
"Why?" he finally got out.  
"I'm doing this for Mom. She wants to do this. She's always done everything for me; she's given me so much. I want to do this." Rory wiped her tears away looking at him.  
"You're a great daughter and a wonderful girlfriend. I'll miss seeing you every Thursday while working and eating at Luke's every day." Dean whispered taking Rory's hands in his. Rory smiled gratefully, she leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips.  
"Thank you," she whispered. They sat there for a long time talking about her future and someday theirs together.  
The next couple days went quickly for Lorelai. She accepted the job and started looking for a new home for her and Rory. She found a cute little place near Chilton. Lorelai spent awhile auguring with her mother about not moving in to the mansion  
Most of the town knew now, some were unhappy with her but most understood. Sookie was setting up a town farewell party for them. Neither of them looked forward to it.   
"How about those cute little Jello cubes." Sookie said running around the kitchen thinking of the food for the party.  
"I don't want a party." Lorelai whined for the millionth time. She was perched on the counter, cup of coffee in hand watching Sookie rush around the kitchen making food.  
"I know you don't but everyone want to do this. You're important to this town. Plus everyone loves having parties."  
"Everyone coming?" Lorelai asked.   
"As far as I know, but I don't think Luke will be there." Sookie smile secretly when she saw Lorelai face fall. She wished those two would talk. She knew if they just talked maybe Lorelai wouldn't leave.  
"That's probably for the best. Luke hasn't talked to me since he heard the news." She thought of the last couple days. Every time she walked into Luke's he would leave, leaving someone else to get her coffee. It hurt a lot not having him talking.  
"The party starts at seven tomorrow night." Sookie said.  
"Okay."  
"How are Rory and Dean doing?"  
"Rory spends all her time with him and spends every night Lane's. I haven't seen her much. I know my new phone bill will be high with her and me. How's Jackson?"  
"He's talking about cooking me dinner next week. After last time I'm not sure if I can handle it."  
"Just stay calm."  
"Calm."  
"Yep, like me."  
"Talk to Max?"  
"Yep."  
"And?"  
"He wants to get more serious."  
"How serious?"  
"Wants us to move in with him."  
"Are you?"  
"No, I like Max, he's a great guy. Maybe some day, but not now. Not with Rory around."  
  
"Mom are you ready." Rory yelled up the stairs ready to go. She couldn't wait to see Dean at the party.   
"Where are my gold hoop earrings?" Lorelai yelled back, searching through a packed box.  
"Those are mine and I have them right here." Rory yelled rushing to her room and grabbed the earrings.  
"You look wonderful, Honey."  
"So do you, Mom." Rory handed her the earrings. Lorelai wore a tight fitting red dress that showed all her curves in all the right places.  
"We better get going." Lorelai rushed out the door with Rory following. Tomorrow would be their last official day in Stars Hollow. They walked toward the main street enjoying the quietness of the town.  
"I'll miss this place." Rory whispered.  
"I will, too." Lorelai put her arm around Rory's waist and lead her into the party that already started.  
The party was grand with lots of laughter and tears. Everyone came up to Lorelai giving hugs telling her how much they would miss them. Many people stood around telling stories about the past. The many antics Lorelai pulled off during the years.  
The talking ceased as Sookie and Jackson carried out a humongous cake with the words 'We'll miss you' on it. Lorelai and Rory stood in front of the cake as the crowd moved closer.  
"Speech, speech." The crowd chanted.  
"I love this town," began Lorelai as cheers erupted, "I've lived here for the last sixteen years, this town as become our home. Everyone is special to me here. You've been my support, my family. I'm going to miss you all so much." Lorelai tried not to start crying but it was to late. Sookie put her arms around her best friend and let her cry silently. Sookie glanced around the crowd catching sight of Luke on the outside of it. He was staring at the two of them with a deep longing in his eyes. He walked away quickly, when he noticed Sookie watching him. He wanted to talk to Lorelai. Tell her the truth. Rachel knew the truth tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. Maybe if had listened and realized it was true. He could have talked to Lorelai earlier and she wouldn't be leaving him. He walked back to the restaurant needing to clean up.   
The party lasted for a couple more hours with dancing and laughter, Lorelai headed for Luke's needing a cup of coffee. Sookie had told her she needed one. She needed also to talk to Luke. As she left the party she waved to Rory watching her and Dean slow dance together. Lane was stuck with another Korean boy trying to hold him as far away as she could. Sookie smiled as she watched Lorelai walk into Luke's.  
The stores lights were off as Lorelai waked in. She sat down at the counter waiting for Luke. Closing her eyes she took in the sweet aroma of coffee, hamburger and of Luke. She opened her eyes slowly finding herself staring deeply into eyes of the man she truly loved. It hit her then, how could she leave him. He was her one and only. Stars Hollow, Luke and her all went together. She never realized it before, just how much she loved him. His teasing, fighting with her over coffee, his clothes and that stupid baseball cap.  
"Hi." She whispered. He snorted and walked away grabbing a towel. He started to clean an already clean table.  
"What do you want." He said gruffly.  
"To talk." Lorelai said watching him clean.  
"No." he said walking by her stool.  
"Luke." Her hand shot out grabbing his. Holding on tightly. She slid off the stool looking at him.  
"No." he snarled wrenching his hand out of her grasp, heading for the kitchen.   
"Luke, tell me what's wrong." She followed him back there.  
"Nothing's wrong. You're not supposed to be back here."  
"Luke." Lorelai lightly put her hand on his back. Luke tensed as he felt her hand touch him. How he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't.  
"No." He pulled away from her trying to keep control. He couldn't tell her the truth. He fled to the other side of the kitchen. She followed. He put his hands on a table leaning over slightly, he was breathing heavily. He had to keep control.  
Lorelai couldn't understand him, why wouldn't he talk. She walked up behind him slipping her arms around his waist. He was so tense, was he afraid like her. She laid her face against his back taking in a deep breath of his scent. They stood together both loosing track of time.   
"Luke, please talk to me. Lorelai whispered she moved her hands lightly over his chest. She heard the sharp intake of breathe. If he only said what she wanted him to say she would forget it all, the moving, new job everything. He was the only one who could do it.  
Luke tried to keep his failing control, feeling her hands glide over his chest. It was heaven. He wanted to tell her the truth, to hold her close. But he didn't want her to stay just because of him. She needed to go.  
"I can't...I don't...oh, Lorelai." He sighed turning around he pulled her into a deep embrace. Holding her against him tightly knowing he had to let go. Her head rested on his chest his head on hers. He breathed in her sweet scent never wanting to let go.  
"Just talk." She whispered her arms tightening around him trying give him reassurance. Luke lost all control then. He pushed her away roughly, trying to get it back. He walked to the other side of the kitchen turning he glared at her.  
"Go away, Lorelai." He yelled struggling with his control.  
"Not leaving till you tell me."  
"Can't you understand? I don't want you here." Lorelai walked toward him.  
"Your lying, Luke. Tell me." She demanded shaking him by the shoulders. He cracked then feeling all his control leaving. Standing back away from her he started to yell.  
"How can you leave Stars Hollow, the Inn, me? How can you leave... me?"   
"Leave you. What about you? You never said anything."  
"I thought you knew.... Rachel knew... I mean." Both lapsed into silence.  
"Knew what?" Lorelai whispered waiting. Knowing that this was the turning point. Luke came forward grabbing Lorelai by the shoulders looking into her eyes.  
"Lorelai, I care about you."  
"I care about you too, Luke."  
"No Lorelai you don't understand. I...I love you, Lorelai." He turned away then not wanting to see her face. He was scared, what if she didn't love him.   
Lorelai stood there, happiness filling her everywhere. It was true he really did love her.   
"Luke." She whispered, Luke turned around slowly looking at her. His eyes filled with uncertainty. She smiled at him leaning up slowly.  
"I love you." Their lips touched in a gentle kiss. Lorelai tasted him so wonderful. Luke grabbed her pulling her to him deepening the kiss. Her lips opened slowly their tongues entwining, battling each other. Each tasting the other. Her arms went around his neck holding on for dear life.  
Pulling apart, both dazed and out of breath, they looked at each other. Lorelai smiled at him, laying her head on his chest. Happiness finally found her where she never thought it would. She would find a new way to send Rory to school. Even if that meant Friday night dinners for the rest of her life.  
"Hartford?"  
"Past tense." Smiling Lorelai leaned up for another kiss. Luke happily obliged knowing that Lorelai would never leave him. They have begun their new life together. Luke, Lorelai and Rory together, a family.   



End file.
